brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Writer's Block
|Genre = |Running time = 7:25 |Language = English |Watch Now = YouTube |Created for = The TTC Contest }} Writer's Block is an award-winning 2007 drama brickfilm by Kevin Horowitz and Jacob Schwartz.Writer's Block thread on Brickfilms.com It is about a man trying to write a story who is transported to a surreal world. Plot A man is attempting to write a story but cannot think of any satisfactory ideas. Over time, he discards many attempts until it is late at night. Suddenly, he is transported to a world filled with abstract shapes. He looks around until he sees what appears to be a reflection of himself and approaches it, but it runs away when he reaches out to it. The man tries to give chase and steps through the mirror-like surface. On the other side, the man finds himself in a courtyard with a fountain. An old man appears who tells the man that he must discover why he is in this world and that he holds the answer within himself. The man tries to ask questions but the old man disappears along with the area around them, leaving the man in a desert land. A shape-shifting blob grows out of the ground in front of him and begins talking to him, but only answers the man's questions with more questions. The man decides to start talking about answers in the hope that it will give him answers, but it only tells him that the answer is within himself before disappearing. After some walking through the land, the man finally tracks down his doppelgänger and walks towards it. He flashes back over all that he has seen in this universe, but is brought back to reality when it is revealed that he has been asleep the whole time. He panics as he has spent the night sleeping and his script is due in a few hours, but remembers everyone in his dream telling him the answer is within himself. He realises that all he must do is write about a scriptwriter with no ideas who is inspired by a dream, and decides to title his story Writer's Block. Cast *Jacob Schwartz - Man *Kevin Horowitz - Blob, Wise Man Crew *Kevin Horowitz - Writer, Director, Animator, Composer, Sound, Editor, Special Effects *Jacob Schwartz - Writer, Director, Animator, Composer, Sound Awards Writer's Block was an entry to The TTC Contest on the Brickfilms.com forums but did not win.The TTC Contest results However, it was nominated for seven awards in the 2007 BAFAs, single-handedly bringing Horowitz and Schwartz to a tie with Nathan Wells for most nominated people.Archived 2007 BAFA Nominees post on ILoveBrickfilming.com It won the duo the award for Best Director.Announcement of BAFA results It was also entered into their school's film festival and won Best Animated Film.Writer's Block on YouTube |- | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|2007 | colspan="1" rowspan="7"|Brick Award for Film Arts |Best Director |Won |- |Best Screenplay |Nominated |- |Best Visual Effects |Nominated |- |Best Animation |Nominated |- |Best Music |Nominated |- |Best Sound Design |Nominated |- |Best Cinematography |Nominated |- References Category:Award-winning brickfilms Category:Archived brickfilms Category:Brickfilm of the Week brickfilms Category:Brickfilms featured in the Bricks in Motion documentary Category:Brickfilms in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Brickfilms filmed in America Category:Featured films in the second Brickfilms.com directory Category:Festival-winning brickfilms Category:Drama brickfilms